


James Rhodes - Dance?

by Skellyagogo



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Angst and Feels, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst and Romance, Angst with a Happy Ending, F/M, Female reader insert, Fluff and Angst, Physical Disability
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-01
Updated: 2020-07-01
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:34:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,898
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25021756
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skellyagogo/pseuds/Skellyagogo
Summary: Everyone hides behind something whether it’s walls they built up around themselves or even a suit of armor.  Sometimes it takes the right person or a thoughtful action to make those walls crumble.
Kudos: 3





	James Rhodes - Dance?

  


**********

Tony couldn’t wait to try out the newest restaurant in town. It gave him the perfect excuse to gather the gang for a night out. The limo ride filled with laughter and chatter. A normal night out on the town, everyone dressed to the nines. Natasha and Wanda giddy they finally got to play dress-up with Y/n. It wasn’t that Y/n wasn’t a knock out in her own right, she just preferred jeans and t-shirts, anything comfortable and laid back.

Rhodey couldn’t help but glance her way on the drive. She’d been apart of the team for years. Her intelligence matched with Tony and Banner. Her humor childish like Clint and Sam, but she was mysterious and quiet like Nat. Y/n was tactical and strategic like himself and Steve, but she was down to earth and sweet, unlike any woman he’d ever met.

The 180 in her appearance left him speechless. A sleek black little sleeveless number with a little slit on the side. She sat with her legs crossed, the slit exposing part of her thigh relieving just the hint of a tattoo. Curiosity had his mind wandering. She seemed so reserved and yet there in front of him was ink tattooed on her skin. Not enough to make out what it was, but he wanted to know.

“You alright Rhodes,” Tony nudged his shoulder oblivious to the focal point of his best friend.

“Yeah, just ignoring whatever you were saying because it was boring,” James retorted earning a chuckle from the others.

“I’m deeply offended and you’re on the cusp of being replaced as my best friend.” Tony huffed feigning hurt.

“Then I feel sorry for whoever my replacement is.” Rhodey rolled his eyes snorting a laugh.

“Sucking up to me isn’t going to get you into my lab, Tony, besides I wouldn’t want you as my bestie. You’re too…” Y/n giggled interrupted by Steve.

“Egotistical.” The smirk on Steve’s mouth said enough.

“Narcasisstic,” Nat chimed in.

“Egomanihical,” Clint added his own two cents.

“Bougie.” Wanda snickered.

“Too smart to realize how wrong he is all time?” Pepper smacked his chest laughing.

“Hey,” Tony coughed glaring at the group. “I may or may not resemble those things. Come on kitten can’t you gimme a hint over what you’re doing?” Y/n shook her head grinning.

“It’s not a weapon, not a suit, not anything for you Tony. I did, however, make it for someone but whether or not they’ll ever use it is another thing.” There was a heavy sigh as her eyes drifted towards her hands folded in her lap.

“Come on kiddo,” Bucky laughed pushing her shoulder to annoy her. “Spill, how could someone not want anything you make. You’re a doll.”

“Because,” her voice quieted. Rhodey’s eyes squinted taking in the sudden change in her demeanor like she was ashamed. “They might… take it the wrong way. It was probably a bad idea anyway.”

Sensing a need for a change of topic Nat and Wanda smiled.

“Doesn’t she look adorable?” Wanda gushed resting a hand on Y/n’s knee.

Wanda felt the rolling emotions flowing through Y/n. Catching glances of a shadowy figure in Y/n’s mind. His face never quite in focus, but whoever he was, he made her heart race. Beating rapidly, feelings of affection crashing around like waves. Y/n lifted her head locking eyes with Wanda. A look of fear and panic flashed across her face, but Wanda only offered a soft smile. Her fingers floated across her lips making a sealed and locked motioned before anyone else could notice.

“Y/n looks like a proper dame,” Buck winked making Y/n laugh as the limo rolled to a stop in front of the restaurant and everyone climbed out.

“Dame!” Nat scoffed almost offended. “Y/n’s gorgeous, I’m not saying I’d hit that,” Nat glanced over her shoulder and wiggled her brows at Y/n, “but I’d hit that day and night.” The guys caught up in a bout of laughter as a maitre d’ led them through the restaurant and to their table.

“I don’t know what you’re talking about Nat.” Y/n chuckled embarrassedly. “I have the sex appeal of an Advanced Calculus textbook.”

Rhodey had been walking behind her. Caught up in the sway of her hips walking in those heels. Had she always walked like that? Rolling his eyes at her comment and the stares of the people around the room. The whispers and stares. Part of him assumed it was because of who they were, but a small nagging little voice screamed out that it was the braces. They were staring at him and his leg braces. The paralyzed Avenger.

It didn’t matter how much he said he was alright. The fact that he’d never walk again without them bothered him. He’d never be able to get behind the controls of an airplane again. Never be able to fly in anything other than the War Machine suit. It didn’t matter what he did, or all his accomplishments, people couldn’t stop staring at the leg braces. He’d thought he’d gotten used to it, but he was kidding himself.

Before the accident, women couldn’t wait to dance with him at Tony’s parties. Now all they saw was a disability. He knew there was more to him than that, but after so long and that’s all that people could see, a small part of him started to believe it too. Lost in thought following Y/n to their table, he thought back to the last party.

_Sitting alone on one of the sofas, he quietly watched the people around the room. Music and booze flowing in true Tony fashion. People from all walks of life filled the room, but still, he felt alone. He’d never felt more alone in all his years. Sometimes he felt all he did was watch life from the sidelines lately. He heard her laughter from across the room. Her smile shining brighter than all the stars in the sky._

_Smiling to himself at her outfit. Dressed down just to annoy Tony and the others. Ripped jeans and one of those oddly funny but annoy t-shirts. This one read ‘Keep Talking I Like Watching Your Lips Move’. Chuckling at the way the uppity people reacted reading her shirt while she spoke to them. Rhodey watched her skip towards the bar and behind earning a side glare from the hired bartender as she grabbed two beers._

_He felt his breath catch in his throat as she headed his way. Flopping down next to him with a grin, she held out a beer. Sighing she leaned back into the cushion and put her feet up on the table. Not a single fuck was given to the glare she received from Pepper._

_“Whatcha doing by yourself Colonel?” She questioned taking a sip. It didn’t matter how many times he asked her to call him James or even Rhodes, she always called him Colonel. His eyes travel toward the mouth of the bottle. Lingering as it touched her lips._

_“Contemplating why I keep coming to these things,” though his tone was a bit serious as usual, his slight smile told her otherwise._

_“Mhm, you too huh?” Her laughter was something. The kind that made his smile widen without thought._

_They lost themselves in conversation. It was random and all over the place, but for the first time in a while, it kept his mind off what was really bothering him. That was until she pulled him up off the couch and onto the makeshift dance floor. He tried to argue and tell her no, but she wasn’t accepting that._

_“Relax,” she laughed standing in front of him._

_Her arms draped around his neck. The hairs standing up on the back of his neck. Goosebumps rippling over him at how close she was. Glancing down at her, that pure smile and the glint in her eyes. He found himself lost in a sea of thoughts._

_He always caught glimpses of her reading in the Compound. Headphones over her ears blocking out the noise of the others coming and going while humming classical music. It intrigued him. Her quietness often mistaken for being stand-offish but he knew she preferred being lost in her own little world to escape their crazy lives. He wished he could find solace in his own mind as she did._

_Rhodey had taken an interest in the project she was working on in her lab, but he was blocked at every turn just like Tony. It was the first time since knowing her that’d Y/n had willingly chosen to keep a secret like that. She kept the lab windows frosted, but everyone could hear her swearing and tossing things around when something wasn’t working as she intended. Though he had to admit her music choices were better than Tony’s._

_Sometimes late at night when he couldn’t sleep he’d amble down to her lab and knock on the door despite knowing she wouldn’t answer. Instead, he’d put his ear to the door listening to her footsteps heading towards the door. Feel her presence leaning against it. He’d roll his eyes with a grin and leave her a large travel mug of her favorite coffee in front of the door before disappearing down the hallway. Memories he clung to that somehow made him feel less alone._

_“You alright?” She tilted her head to the side._

_He hadn’t moved since they stopped on that spot on the dance floor. His arms hung at his sides slowly moving to her waist. A rush of uncertainty and confusion raced through him. Why was she doing this? After all these years of knowing each other, being dragged kicking and screaming to these parties, she’d never danced with him before. That part of him that thrived on self-doubt was filling his head with noise._

_'It’s out of pity. Why else would someone like her be out in front of everyone with the likes of you?’_

_“James?” Her brows furrowed in concern watching his eyes darting around the room._

_“I’m sorry.” He pulled away. Glimpsing the hurt crest over her face. “I gotta go.” He turned and left the party altogether._

_He spent the rest of his night kicking himself even more so after a call from Tony. He’d told of how she stood frozen on the dance floor watching him walk away. She appeared lost and upset. Ended up running out of the room shoving past Tony despite calling out for her. Tony questioned him over what happened but Rhodey was at a loss of words. He’d missed the fact that she called him by his first name. That voice in his head growled to life. Repeated the same thing for as long as he could remember since he met Y/n._

_'What could you possibly offer someone like Y/n?’_

Y/n reached to pull out her chair but found Rhodey already pulling the chair out. There was something in the way he looked at her. Something hidden beneath the surface she couldn’t quite tell. A tiny smile flashed over his mouth as she thanked him. Taking her seat, he helped push her chair in and sat in the seat beside her. He scoffed at the others laughing at her comment.

“I don’t know Y/n,” Casually looking over his menu. “I’ve never met anyone that didn’t open a Calculus book that didn’t say 'fuck me’.

Tony, Steve, and the others coughed, biting back laughter at Y/n’s stunned face and Rhodey’s flirty comeback. Y/n slowly turned her head towards Rhodey. Wide eyes blinking rapidly, her mouth opening and closing without a peep. Rhodey caught a side glance at the blush creeping up her neck.

Y/n was so shocked she nearly knocked her water glass over reaching for her menu. Nat smirked at Tony and then others. Pursing her lips in a devilish smile as she glanced between Rhodey and Y/n. Bucky chuckled watching the blush now covered Y/n’s cheeks and made the situation worse by offering her a wink.

Luck was on her side when the waiter came to a stop beside her keeping the others from making any more comments or jokes. Holding her attention telling the table about the specials. Tony took the opportunity to poke Rhodey in the shoulder with a smirk.

"That was smooth Rhodes, smooth,” Tony snickered ignoring the death glare from Rhodey.

“No idea what you’re talking about Stank,” he shot back. He’d never let Tony live that name down.

“Whatever you say bud,” but it wasn’t just Tony giving a knowing smile back at Rhodey. Pepper and Steve each wore that same grin.

Dinner carried on. Tony dropped the inquisitive looks he shot between Rhodey and Y/n. Conversations happening all around the table, but Tony noticed more and more how closely Rhodey gazed at Y/n. Attentively listening as she spoke, telling stories to Wanda, Nat, Clint, and the others. The way he smiled and how he laughed at the funny parts of her stories.

After a few hours and the group was ready to leave, Tony nudged Steve and they watched as Rhodey promptly stood pulling out Y/n’s chair the moment she moved in her seat. Y/n smiled bashfully at him. He didn’t say a word, only nodded with a faint smile as she quietly thanked him. By then the others had taken in the event, exchanging smirks and raised eyes. Most expected something to happen but were only disappointed when Y/n and Rhodey went their separate ways upon arrival back home.

Ready to head to sleep, and attempt to quiet his mind. Rhodey was just pulling back the blankets on his bed only to be interrupted by a knock at his door. Expecting it to be Tony ready to add more comments about the events at dinner, he flung his door open angrily. Mouth open poised to verbally attack, but it was Y/n that stood outside his door. His abruptness made her jump back.

“Y/n?” He was surprised, to say the least. Ducking his head out the door scanning the hallway in confusion.

“Yeah, um hi. I… uh… well I know it’s late but I went down to my lab and put the finishing touches on my project and … well here.” He took the offering she held in her outstretched shaky hand.

“What is it?” He asked turning the little Altoid sized box in his hands. It was matte black and lighter than it looked.

“It’s a Perception Filter.” She wrung her hands together staring at the ground, but it was the quieted way she spoke. How her voice lowered like she was afraid he’d get offended. It was the same way she spoke in the limo earlier that evening.

“Wait, like the Tardis?” Y/n perked up hearing him let out a little laugh. Nodding her head sheepishly in acknowledgment.

She never missed an episode of Doctor Who, even fought the others to get the big screen in the media room to watch it. It wasn’t really his type of show, but he knew it was one of her favorites. The others would groan and complain, but he’d sit off to the side out of curiosity. It was confusing as hell, but the way she bounced in her seat on the couch to the theme song humming along. How her eyes lit up and that smile on her face.

“I know how much the leg braces bother you even if you won’t say it out loud.” She mumbled avoiding eye contact. She’d been like that since that night he walked away from her at Stark’s last party. “I just thought… maybe if people didn’t notice them you wouldn’t… nevermind. Forget it, it was a stupid idea.”

“Wait,” he reached out setting a hand on her shoulder preventing her from leaving. “How… how does it work?”

She swallowed hard and sighed taking the box out of his hand, placing it on the largest part of his brace near his thigh. The box connected to the brace with a faint magnetic snap. Glancing down he watched the braces slowly dissolve. He flexed his leg and took a few steps. Though he could still feel the braces around him, there wasn’t anything to be seen but his forest green flannel pajama pants.

“This is incredible!” He laughed excited.

Walking back in his room, he stared at himself in the mirror. No more judgmental looks and hushed whispers. Rhodey spun around watching himself in the mirror amazed. It wasn’t until he caught her watching in the mirror that something felt off. At first, she seemed happy, smiling even, but it faltered and faded.

“People won’t see them anymore, then again people only really see what they want to I guess.” With that, she turned on her heels and headed back down the hall.

Looking back at himself in the mirror again, he wasn’t so sure what he saw anymore. He rushed out of his room.

“Y/n stop,” he called faintly after her.

She slowed to a stop but kept her back to him. He picked up on the subtle fall in her shoulders, the way her head dipped forward. Rhodey could practically see the tension oozing off her.

“What… what do you see when you look at me Y/n?” That lack of confidence and the almost helpless way he spoke was what made her turn around.

There was that smile he loved slowly crawling over her mouth. It was the same smile she got when watching that silly British sci-fi show. His heart skipped a beat noticing the mistiness in her eyes. The flushed skin that crept up her neck and clung to the tops of her ears.

“I see James Rhodes, Colonel, Airman. I see a man who does what he believes is right even if it goes against what others think. I see a man who exudes courage and loyalty. I see a highly trained and skilled fighter with or without the suit of armor. I see a man with unimaginable patience having dealt with Tony’s bullshit for years. But mostly I see a man whose hidden behind a front, scared to let anyone in. I see someone who’s secretly alone kept behind thick walls. A man who wonders what’d it be like to have what others do. Someone who put duty, honor, and country before himself because if someone couldn’t love him then at least he could love his job. That’s what I see.”

Rhodey didn’t know what to say. The way she spoke with such a passion describing the way she saw him. The single tear that left her eye and slid down her cheek. He stood frozen in shock and awe. His lips parted, mouth open watching as she turned and padded barefoot down the hall.

Y/n couldn’t sleep. Tossing and turning, she ended up staring at the fairy lights on her ceiling. The rustling of the leaves in the trees outside her patio door. The quiet breeze that blew in the cool night air swirling around her room. She sat up her bed staring out into the night sky. Maybe she’d taken it too far, said too much. Maybe she didn’t say enough, but Y/n thought James Rhodes was imperfectly perfect just the way he was and had always had.

He had a goofy smile when his guard was down. The craziest deep laughter that was somehow infectious. He always had her back in a fight of wits against Tony, even whispered ammo for her to use to Tony’s dismay. Rhodey could cook insanely delicious Pad Thai and Coconut Curry Chicken. He’d make sure to make extra and hide it just for her.

His shoulder and ears were always there when she needed to vent. Though hugging wasn’t something he often did, he would for her. Rhodey was the first one to call her on her bullshit in the field and at home when something was bothering her but she wouldn’t say what. Sighing, Y/n crawled out of bed, throwing on a sweatshirt over her pajamas. If she couldn’t sleep, she might as well get up and go find something to work on in her lab.

Fingers gripped around the door handle ready to open her bedroom door when the vibration of a strong knock left her startled. Who the hell would be trying to rouse her out of bed at this hour without an alarm going off over the Compound? Opening her door she found herself face to face with Rhodey.

“Jam…” but he wouldn’t let her finish placing his finger over her mouth. He smiled hearing her about to call him by his real name instead of the usual 'Colonel’.

Slipping past her, he walked into her room and towards her stereo. Fumbling with the docking station he connected his iPod. Turning towards her with a nervous smile, she noticed she could see his leg braces. Her Perception filter nowhere to be seen. Before she could question further, he stood in front of her.

“Did you mean it?” Curiosity running over his face. Squinting his eyes, tilting his head seeing his question register with a familiar blush blooming over her skin.

Y/n nodded her head slowly, but still wanted to question just what he was doing in her room at this hour.

“Good,” he muttered shaking his head.

Grabbing her hand pulling her back and away from the doorway. Leaning over pressing play, letting the song play. A soft rift wafting through the speakers as he put his hands on her waist with the hint of a smile.

**_What if I told you that I love you?_ **

**_Would you tell me that you love me back?_ **

**_What if I told you that I miss you?_ **

**_Would you tell me that you miss me back?_ **

****

Mystified at the sudden 'outburst’ of his actions and hearing the words of the song. Y/n stepped closer to Rhodey resting her palms on his chest.

**_What if I told you that I need you? (Need you)_ **

**_Would you tell me that you need me, yeah?_ **

_**If I tell you all my feelings (Feelings)** _

_**Would you believe me, yeah?** _

__

They swayed and danced on the spot. Y/n letting her arms fall, snaking them around his back, resting her head on his chest. Feeling his chin dip, nestling on the top of her head, she smiled.

_**What if I told you that I lo-lo-lo-lo-lo-lo-lo-love you? Yeah** _

_**What if I told you that I lo-lo-lo-lo-lo-lo-lo-love you? Yeah** _

_**What if I told you that I need you? (Need you, need you)** _

**_Would you tell me that you need me, too?_ **

**_What if I told you that I lo-lo-lo-lo-lo-lo-lo-love you?_ **

****

Dancing in her room in the late hours of the night. Caught up in a moment. Emotional walls tumbling down around them. He felt like the last few years were nothing more than a bad dream. Swells of contented peace washing over him drowning out that nagging voice inside his head. They danced to song after song. Closing his eyes, relishing in that moment. Neither noticed Tony leaning in the doorway with a smirk. Never heard him chuckle or closing her door.


End file.
